


Every Girl's Dream

by Bremol



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-15
Updated: 2011-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-20 10:50:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bremol/pseuds/Bremol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard has a special surprise for Emily after returning home from a week long business trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Girl's Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a friend's birthday.

Emily sighed as she stared out across the back yard, the leaves blowing across the cover on the pool making a scratching sound she’d once found eerie.  Now that she’d lived in this house for forty years, the sound was almost comforting in its familiarity.  What wasn’t comforting was the cold that had suddenly crept into the house.

She hated feeling this way, but for some strange reason, she’d felt like this since Richard had called an hour ago to tell her that he’d be extremely late and not to wait up for him.  He’d apologized profusely, telling her how very much he missed her and how he had wanted to be home before she was asleep because there was something he wanted to tell her.

“What on earth could you want to tell me?” she murmured as she turned to go upstairs.  It was way passed her usual bed time, and no matter how much she wished to wait for Richard, her eyes were beginning to burn from fighting sleep.

Taking each step slowly, she finally made her way down the hall to their bedroom.  As she dressed and readied for bed, she stared at herself in the mirror, shaking her head at the dark circles under her eyes.  She never slept well when Richard was gone; too many years sharing a bed with someone, she supposed.

With the last stroke of the brush through her hair, she sighed and turned the light of the bathroom out as she made her way back into the bedroom where their large bed awaited, cold and empty.  Shaking her head, she slipped out of her robe, making sure to place it across the foot of the bed should she need it later.  Shivering as she slid beneath the sheets, she turned on her side away from Richard’s empty pillow, reaching out to press the button to turn off her lamp.

Sighing as she stared at the clock, she closed her eyes and tried to fool herself into thinking that Richard lay behind her, fast asleep.  Smiling as she slipped into her dream, she exhaled and her breathing slowed, sleep finally claiming her.

 

~*~

Richard quietly moved about the room, pausing to stare at his wife sleeping peacefully, beautiful in the moonlight that filtered in through the half open curtains.  He loved watching her sleep, wondering what she was dreaming of.  He rarely ever saw her this relaxed while she was awake.  When he saw her this way asleep, it made him realize just how hectic and crazy their life was, making him even more thankful for having her as his wife.

The separation had been hell on both of them, and he hated that this trip had come up so soon after returning from their honeymoon.  She had been very accepting when he’d told her that he had to leave and that he would be gone for a week.  She’d been even more accepting when he’d called and told her he wouldn’t be home as early as he’d planned due to a last minute meeting that put him on a later flight.

Seeing her stir, he decided to stop standing and staring at her, knowing that she was sensing his watching her.  Not wanting to wake her, he made his way to the bathroom to brush his teeth and change into his pajama pants, deciding to forgo the shirt in hopes that when he climbed into bed, and snuggled up to his wife, she would be wearing one of her low backed gowns. 

He had missed having her next to him in bed at night.  If he was truthful with himself, he _always_ missed her, but night time was the worst.  Too many years spent holding a warm body in his arms, had spoiled him, and the emptiness he felt on his business trips often kept him awake until the wee hours of the morning.

Placing his robe at the foot of the bed, the top overlapping Emily’s robe, he lifted the covers slightly and carefully slid in, thankful once again for the silk pajamas his wife always bought for him and the easy way they moved against the bed linens.  Moving until his body touched hers, he sighed at the feel of her bare back against his chest, pulling her close and draping an arm over her hip.  Pressing a kiss to her shoulder, he closed his eyes, content for the first time in a week.

 

~*~

 

Emily felt him pulling her against him, his bare chest touching her back, making her want to shiver.  Biting her lip to keep from responding when his arm curled over her hip, she felt the cold that had seeped into her body earlier completely disappear at the press of his kiss to her shoulder.  This time she wasn’t dreaming that he was holding her, although she had thought that’s what it was when she’d first sensed his presence in the room.

Opening her eyes when she remembered that he’d told her he wanted to talk to her, and knowing by the rise and fall of his chest that he wasn’t asleep, she turned to face him.  Reaching up, she caressed his cheek, smiling when he opened his eyes and stared down at her.

“Emmy,” he whispered, his thumb caressing her waist.  “I didn’t mean to wake you.”

Smiling, she shook her head.  “It’s okay.  I’m glad I’m awake.  I missed my goodnight kiss.”

Shaking his head and chuckling, Richard leaned forward, pressing his lips against hers.  “Mmm.  I missed you,” he whispered.

Snuggling her head under his chin after the kiss ended, Emily sighed.  “I missed you, too.  I got so used to having you all to myself while we were away, that I’ve been completely lost without you around this week.”

Tilting her head back, Richard stared down at her.  “I haven’t been able to sleep very well at all this week.”

“I’m glad it wasn’t just me,” she whispered.  “You said you had something to tell me.  What was it?”

“Well, I’ll have to get out of bed first because what I have to say has to come after what I have to give you.”

Emily frowned and blinked against the light when it suddenly flashed on.  “Ooh, that’s bright.  You could’ve warned me,” she growled.

Richard chuckled.  “I didn’t think I had to since I said I had to give you something.”

“Oh,” she huffed and watched him walk to where he’d dropped his suitcase.  “Darling, you didn’t unpack?”

Shaking his head, he stood up with his package in hand and made his way back to their bed.  “I was too tired, and too anxious to feel you against me.  I decided my clothes could stay in the suitcase a few hours more and it wouldn’t harm a thing.”

Emily’s eyes were fixed on the package he held.  It wasn’t so much a package as it was a velvet box…a velvet box the size and shape which she knew always held a necklace.  Excitement began to build as she sat up, propping herself against the headboard with her pillows.  “Ooh, Richard, what on earth?”

Smiling at the sparkle he saw in her eyes, Richard handed her the box and waited for her to open it.  At her gasp, he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her forehead.  “Do you like them?”

“Oh, Richard, they’re…” she stopped, unable to take her eyes from the luscious glisten of the black pearls as she lifted the necklace from it’s resting place.  “I don’t understand.  These are too extravagant for something other than a birthday or anniversary, but it isn’t either of those things.”

“No, it isn’t either of those, but there is something special to celebrate.”

Finally taking her eyes off the necklace, she cocked her head to the side as she studied her husband.  “Richard?”

Cupping her face in his hand, Richard stared into the dark eyes that had always mesmerized him.  “I told Floyd that I’ll no longer be taking trips.  I’ll no longer be working, period.  I’ve retired for good this time.  I want to spend all my time getting to know you better and fixing what’s been wrong in our lives the last several years.”

Emily closed her eyes against the tears that threatened, a lone tear escaping and rolling silently down her cheek.  “I don’t know what to say.”

Reaching up, his thumb caught the tear, stopping it in its path.  “Say that you’re happy.”

Dropping the necklace and it’s case to her lap, she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his neck.  “Oh yes, Richard, I’m happy.  So very happy,” she breathed as she pressed kisses to his face then lips.

Richard pulled her closer and deepened the kiss, suddenly not as tired as he had been.  The feel of her soft breasts pressed against his chest, the satin of her nightgown the only barrier between them, had his body reacting as it always did when she was close.  A week without making love to her was longer than they’d gone without since they’d reconciled, and too long as far as he was concerned.

Emily felt a shiver of delight roll down her spine when Richard’s tongue pressed against her lips.  Moaning as their tongues tangled, she shifted closer, the case and necklace slipping off her lap and landing with a thud on the floor, startling them both.

“Oh Richard!  My necklace!”

Richard watched as she bent over the side of the bed, her gown pulling taut over her derrière making him groan.  “I’m sure it’s fine, Em,” he mumbled as he reached out to pull her back.

Emily squealed as she was pulled up and back into Richard’s arms.  “Richard!”

“I want you, Emmy,” he breathed against her ear.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Emily let herself get lost once more in his kisses.  Feeling his kiss moving along her jaw, she let her head fall back to give him easier access to her neck.  “It’s been so long,” she murmured as she tangled her fingers in his hair.  “I’ve missed you so much.”

“No more nights spent without each other,” he whispered as he nibbled at the lobe of her ear.  “No more waking up alone.”

“No more,” she started then moaned when Richard’s fingers tweaked a nipple.  “Oooh, no more talking.”

Richard pulled back, staring into her dark eyes.  “We’re overdressed,” he whispered as he sat up, pulling her with him, his hands bunching up her gown and lifting it over her head.  “So beautiful, even after all these years.”

Emily swallowed down the lump in her throat at the words of praise.  The way his blue eyes were worshiping her body, she felt a shiver go up her spine and reached out with shaky hands to untie the drawstring of his pajama bottoms.  “Oh,” she gasped in surprise when Richard grabbed her and pushed her back against the pillows.

Clothes disappeared as their kisses deepened, their moans filling the silence around them.  Bare flesh pressed against bare flesh, they rolled about on their bed, until Emily was looking down at Richard, her body slowly sliding over his.

Emily pushed herself up, her hands resting on his shoulders as she closed her eyes and adjusted to his body filling hers.  Smiling when Richard’s hands slid up her sides to cup her breasts, she opened her eyes and leaned forward.  “Mmm,” she whimpered with the pleasure that shot through her at the feel of hands kneading and caressing.

Moving a hand from her breasts to her hip, Richard growled low when she began to move over him, her body expertly working his in a way that had always made him crazy.  “Emmy,” he breathed her name, reaching down to grip her other hip.

Hair falling down around her face, Emily smiled at him, as she moved again, giving a throaty laugh when Richard growled and narrowed his eyes at her.  “What is it, Darling?”

“Em-il-ly,” he stretched her name out as he rolled her under him in one swift move.  “I’ve got you.”

“Then shut up and finish this,” she commanded huskily.

Gripping her hands and lifting them above her head, Richard began to move against her in even and deep strokes, his gaze never leaving her face.  Even though he’d been looking at her face for forty years, he never grew tired of it.  Each day he noticed something new, a new expression, even a new wrinkle, each adding to the beauty of his wife.

Emily felt her body begin to tingle, the beginning of her release she knew.  Looking up at Richard, she saw the face of the young man who had captured her heart.  She saw the wrinkles that now found a place on his brow, around his eyes.  Every day there were new things that changed in his face, except one thing.  The way he looked at her and smiled when she came into a room.  The way he smiled each morning they woke up in each others arms. 

Richard buried his face in her neck as his orgasm rolled over him just behind hers.  Moaning her name, he lost all thought as he collapsed against her, his breathing ragged, his heartbeat erratic.  Using the last of his strength, he rolled onto his back bringing her with him and pulling her close against his chest.

Emily sighed as she pressed a kiss to his chest, just over his heart.  Taking in deep gulps of air to slow her crazy breathing, she traced aimless patterns over his ribs.  She loved lying in his arms like this, the quiet stillness around them, listening to his heart beating.  The fact that he was still awake made her eyes mist a bit as she remembered how he’d simply fall asleep for so many years, making her feel used and very lonely.  It also reminded her of their youth when he’d lay and hum to her.

“What are you thinking about, Emmy?”  Richard asked as he combed his fingers through her damp hair.

“Mmm,” she murmured.  “I’m thinking about you.”

“Me?” he chuckled.  “I suppose that’s a good thing considering what we just did.”

Emily poked him.  “Oh,” she huffed.

“What were you thinking about me?” he asked as he picked up her hand, pressing a kiss to her fingers.

Sighing as she moved to lean over the side of the bed, she picked up her necklace, then settled back against him, fingering the strand of pearls.  “I dreamed about you earlier.  I went to sleep fooling myself that you were right here with me.  It was the only way I could get to sleep, and because I was thinking of you when I went to sleep,” she shrugged.

“It’s nice to know you still dream about me.”

“I’ve always dreamed of you, so has every other woman or girl that’s ever laid eyes on you.”

Richard frowned and titled her head back so he could see her face.  “What do you mean?”

“I mean that you have always been every girl, every woman’s, dream.”

Richard shook his head.  “Emmy, that’s,” he didn’t finished just shook his head.

“It’s the truth, Richard.  My friends always used to tell me that I had every girl’s dream for a husband.”  She caressed his face.  “And they were right.  You are every girl’s dream.”

“I only want to be one woman’s dream.  It’s all I’ve ever wanted.”

“I’m glad.”  She smiled and kissed him.  “These really are beautiful.  Where did you get them?”

“I bought them while we were on our honeymoon.”

“Why did you wait until now to give them to me?”

“Because I wanted to save them for another special occasion.  Besides, I believe I bought you a new ring, a bracelet and necklace while we were traveling.”

She smiled and laughed as she nodded her head.  “You really are a dream.  Maybe I am still asleep.”

Richard shook his head as he took the necklace from her, clasping it around her neck before pushing her back against the pillows.  “No.  You’re not still asleep.  Let me show you just how awake you are.”

 


End file.
